In certain situations, it is common to wrap the lower legs of a horse near the hoof area. Such situations include, for example, periods after the horse has been strenuously exercised and periods of shipping during which the horse will be standing in a moving vehicle for an extended period of time.
This type of wrapping provides protection in several ways. Firstly, it provides support for the lower leg or ankle area and prevents the area from swelling. Secondly, it protects the lower leg or ankle area from superficial cuts and bruises, as may be especially likely to occur in a shipping situation.
In order to provide the aforementioned advanages, it is important to wrap the area tightly so as to provide support, but not so tightly so as to cut off circulation to the area. Most of the prior art devices which are available have an inner layer and an outer layer wherein the inner layer and the outer layer are connected to each other along the top and bottom edges of both layers. Usually the inner layer is a cushioning layer and the outer layer is a protective layer. This type of wrap is applied by wrapping it around the leg one complete time and then closing the wrap. Such wraps are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,945,266; 2,194,921; 4,099,269; and 4,342,185. These wraps have the disadvantage that, while they are generally adequate as protective devices, they are generally inadequate as means for providing support for the leg.